You Will Be Loved
by Sakxia
Summary: Does fate really exist in a world so cruel?  All Human
1. Chapter 1

1996

Isabelle Marie Swan: Age 11

Rosalie Lillian Hale: Age 17

* * *

><p>Bright flashes shoots seconds after seconds as I throw my hair back, feeling every part of me being sucked in by the camera. The light breeze from the fan burns my eyes and it cools my skin under the exposure of the camera lights that leaves no shadow. Every inch of my skin is shown and the camera captures all of it.<p>

I drown out the voice of the photographer who presents me with compliments and encouragements, giving me freedom to pose the way I want. I look around and see the men who paid to watch me do my photo shoots and could see their chest moving up and down rapidly with each heavy breath. Their eyes are glazed with lust as they focus on my body, their mouths slightly parted. I directed my eyes away from them in disgust and returned my eyes to the camera. At the corner of my eyes, I could see the other models staring daggers at me with a grim face. As I turned my head to them, their face transforms to that of a brilliant smile. Hoping their envy was hidden from my eyes, but I could see right through them, even from the day I met them.

Disgusting, mindless dogs, and envious, fake, bitches, they mean nothing to me. I do what I have to do to get my money and I deserve every bit of it. I went from getting a fake ID to taking people's orders at a cash register, waitressing tables, to being a part time model, stripper, and a "adult-entertainer slash performer", in other words, a prostitute or a call girl, and well, I still need to fake my age. Don't get me wrong, I do not work on the streets and one other thing, I have a body guard follow me around, and I choose who, where, and how I want to satisfy my clients. I'm beautiful and hot, I'm either in control or I'm out.

As crazy as it seems, I am just a student, attending college. By day, I am burying myself in books and my hands typing furiously on my laptop to finish an essay or research paper, and by night, I am satisfying the bodies of my customers, or the eyes of lustful men who throw their money at. You're probably wondering why I am doing these, what most people would consider "bad" jobs, but I have to tell you, I'm pretty wealthy for someone my age, considering I'm only 17, and a high school drop out.

I caught the eyes of the photographers, club owners, or whatever the hell their title is and struck a deal with them. I'm young and beautiful, what can I say? I bring a whole load of money in, and I got most of it. When they informed me about the money and hours, I happily agreed to take on the job. It was better than living off of tips and working long hours, but I am one of the few who are this lucky to make it into this awful piece of shit of a world. My way of living and the path I choose is not for everyone and I have seen the people who follow this path, or try to get to where I am and they would struggle. Not many can handle this way of living, and I have sacrificed many, dealt with many hardships, condone a lot of stress. I need and absolutely deserve the money to pay for my college and living expenses and take care of my useless shit of a mother, my biological mother that is. I have seen many things in this cruel world, and it gave me some insight.

During college life, I discovered something shocking of myself. Surprisingly, I seemed to have developed a passion to teach. Although, I need to work on my temper and my patience, my desire is to teach, to give the education to others who are struggling, or never had the chance to get a good education. Education is extremely important, the key to live successfully, or end up either on the streets, jail, or dead, and I have seen many of that. I don't want to have any youngsters go through with what I've been through to be where I am. The Cullen's may have taken me in when I was young and can provide me the money for college, but I need no one, and never in a million years will I take their awful last name, Cullen. I do what I have to do, but I do it carefully while others sadly either end up on the streets, jail, or dead. I am Rosalie Lillian Hale and I need no one, people need me.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"Get him!" An angry voice yelled.

"Come back here you!"

I ran as fast as I can clutching onto the plastic bag with my left hand. People were yelping in surprise or yelled profanities in anger as I pushed my way through the walking crowd of Illinois. It was extremely hard to see through these old dirty shades as I pushed my way through. My palms started to sweat, sticking onto the handle of the plastic bag that wrinkled beneath my sweating palm. The rapid intake of air felt like fire traveling through my lungs as I huffed for air as I ran.

I took a quick look behind me and he was a good distance away from me. His face was dripping with sweat and was a dark dangerous red. I readjusted my shades and felt the cloth around my face getting loose. I took another quick look and tried to retie the cloth at the same time which was a bad idea. The air in my lungs flew out of me as I suddenly bumped hard into someone and began to feel myself fall. I shut my eyes tightly and my arms instinctively rose up to block my face from the hard concrete ground, but I felt a strong arm wrap around my chest stopping my fall. I snapped my eyes open and pulled away quickly in panic. I was now standing under the shades of the shopping strip away from the walking crowd. I regained my composure and was now looking at the person's stomach. I slowly rosed my head up my eyes following from the stomach up in fear. My dirty shades slipped off from my eyes a little and I was met by the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Everything went in slow motion and I was taken in by her beauty, forgetting everything else. My hunger, my thirst, the man chasing after me, my horrible life, was all forgotten. She was tall like a basketball player, towering over me with her arms folded. Well, I was short for my age, and everyone seemed tall to me. Her pale blonde hair gleamed under the sunlight and she looked extremely angry at me as I saw her tightly clenched teeth through her partially closed lips.

"Watch where you're going next time, and close your mouth." She said harshly and I was brought back from what seemed to be a trance back to reality.

I didn't realize I had my mouth open and quickly closed them averting my eyes for a moment. I was shaking with fear as she continued to stare me down. Why am I not running from her?

"I'm s-s-sorry. T-thank you for c-catching me." I stuttered horribly not making eye contact.

Her eyes were hidden from what seems to be very expensive nice looking shades that would put my old dirty shades to shame. I could tell she was staring hard at me through her shades. I wonder how her eyes look like I thought. Like she read my mind, she took off her shades and she had the most beautiful eyes ever that were really blue! I always wanted blue eyes, but instead, I was born short, ugly, and plain with boring brown eyes.

She began to bend down a little so that I wasn't to her stomach. Her action startled me and I backed away from her a bit.

She seemed to sense my discomfort and softened up her expression a bit, but her eyes were still looking at me hard, holding me in place.

"Are you alone? Where are your parents?" She asked a little concerned.

I didn't know how to answer. I was afraid that any wrong answer, or truth would get me in trouble. I hesitated to answer averting my eyes to the floor. I could still feel her hard stare, her glowing blue eyes piercing through me, and her patience fading. I heard her clear her throat, fearing if I don't say anything soon, I would be in trouble. So I blurted out what ever that I could think of.

"Um, uh, a-am I in trouble? ...I uh mean..." My voice shook a little as I asked.

She raised a perfect eyebrow and opened her mouth proceeding to answer but I suddenly jerked back when I heard a loud booming voice.

"There he is!" A voice yelled.

I looked from the bald man chasing after me to the woman in panic.

She turned to look at the man who was chasing after me and turned back to look at me with a confused expression.

"I'm s-sorry! I'm sorry! I have to go!" I said as quickly as possible not looking at her and pushed through her to get away. I readjusted my shades and carefully tried to run and tie back my cloth. As I try harder to dodge the incoming people, to my relief, I found an alley close by across the street and quickly made my way over there. Cars stopped abruptly as I ran across the streets and made my way between the two buildings. I could hear them yelling at me from a distant as I kept on running. As I was about to enter, I took a quick stop resting my hands on my knees to catch my breath pulling the cloth out a little to breathe better. I turned to look at the overweight man who chasing after me. To my relief, it looked like he fell since he was lying on the floor flat on the curb. I started to giggle and looked around to find the tall woman again but she was nowhere to be seen. I readjusted my shades and the cloth and stood up straight. I turned my body fully towards him and saw that the man was now standing up out of breath hunched over. He had a gash on his bald head that was bleeding and his polo shirt was drenched with sweat. As soon as he looked up and saw me, I gave him a quick wave and ran. My action enraged him as I saw his brows furrow and the narrowing of his eyes. He started to yell out profanities at me as loud as he can, swinging a balled fist as he surrendered on going after me. I ran to a stop inside the alley and saw a tall wired fence blocking the way. Sighing in frustration, I wipe the sweat off my forehead with the sleeves of my hoodie and prepared to climb up the tall fence. When I successfully climbed over to the other side of the fence I lost my footing and fell off of the fence onto the hard damp concrete floor right on my back. It took me a moment to resume my focus and I quickly got up and scrambled to my knees. All the content from the plastic bag spilled everywhere and I scurried over to pick up the items with shaking hands.

Suddenly a voice boomed making me fall backwards.

"There you are you little- !" Before he could finish the sentence and climb over the large tall fence which he would have quite a struggle with considering he is overweight, I had already sprinted out of his sight. Finally, I am in my neighborhood which was secluded from the city. I ran to the little abandoned playground that only I visited and sat on the rusted old swing with my plastic bag in hand. I took off the sunglasses and pulled down the clothe covering my face to my neck. I examined the sunglasses on my lap and attempted to clean it with the inside of my shirt, but as I rubbed, the ear piece snapped off. Sighing, I folded the glasses away and put the broken ear piece in the plastic bag. I readjusted my beanie that covered my neck length unwashed hair and was extremely thankful for it considering it made the man who was chasing after me mistaken me for a boy. I started to retrieve the content in the bag. I pulled out a cold bottle of coca cola which had dirt and debris stuck to it from when it all fell out earlier. I opened it and a light fizzing sound came and I thirstily took a big gulp from the bottle. I put the bottle back into the bag and looked inside to see what else I got, or took…or stole. I hated doing bad things, but I had no money and I was extremely hungry. I had only one Hershey bar, a Honey Bun, and the bottle of coke I just drank from earlier. I grabbed a Hershey bar first and began to munch on the chocolate bar as I watched the distant afternoon Chicago sun start to set. It was beautiful. I always loved the dim orange color the sun shined through the clouds as it set. I started to swing my legs to try and get the swing to swing a little since I was too short to push myself with the help of the ground. My mom always pushed me on the swings and I was always scared I would go so high that I would actually swing over the swing set.

"_Honey, don't worry. I would never let something like that happen to you." _

"Mom…" I said to myself quietly.

I felt tears start to form on my eyes and my nose started to burn as the tears threatened to spill. You're probably wondering where my dad Charlie or my mom Renee was at right now, or why I'm stealing food, dressed in raggedy clothing, or sitting alone outside. Well, I liked being alone actually, and I always hope to God Charlie never came home. My life wasn't always this way, before, we were a wonderful happy family.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys will like this story, I will try to update daily considering it's summer and I stay home and sleep all day! YEAH! going to be a SENIOR 2012! WOOT WOOT! Well, I'm an amateur at writing, so I'll be needing a beta so messaged me if you're up for it! Please review. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, i finally updated my story...I'm truly sorry everyone. I changed some stuff in chapter 1. Bella is 11 and Rosalie is 17. Sorry it's short too.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Bella! You're doing well! Keep it up!" An excited voice called out to me. I was in mom's dance studio dancing to the flow of the music. I was sweating and concentrating hard on my balanced and saw my mother's encouraging face as she watched me. She clapped her hands together to get all of the girl's attention and all of them piled up around her. I tried to stop myself but I couldn't move. I looked up at my mother frantically and called out to her but no words seem to get her attention as she began to look down at the other kids talking to them, paying no mind to me. <em>

"_Mom! Mom! Help!" I called out to her in panic, desperately trying to get her to look at me._

_I kept calling and I kept dancing, and as I kept dancing, I was drifting farther and farther away from her. Suddenly, she looked up at my direction and the look in her face caused me pain in my heart. Her eyes were wide with fear, her eyes, her frantic eyes, but she wasn't looking at me. She started to look around and she stood up sharply looking around. _

"_Mom!" I cried out, tears pouring out of my eyes. _

_She kept on looking around trying to find me and I could see her talking, her mouth forming my name but I couldn't hear her. She then fell to her knees and looked up to the ceiling crying, still mouthing my name. The scene was heart wrenching as I just watched from afar. All the kids just stood there, mindlessly watching her as she desperately pulled frantically to her hair and poured her eyes out._

"_Bella!" I could hear her voice now, her voice so frantic and full of fear it made my hair stand up._

"_Bella? Bella!" As she called my name, her frantic voice changed from a woman's desperate cry to that of a deep voice of that of a man's that sounded angry. _

I was plunged into reality and felt gravity pull me to the dirt floor. The rusted swing creaked gently swinging in all directions while the dust of the dirt floor flew into the air making me cough. I crawled up and got up to a standing position and brushed the dust and dirt off me. I felt something wet on my eyes and quickly put my hands up to wipe it to find out that I had been crying. I noticed it was already dark.

Oh god! How long have I been out here?

"Bella! Where are you!" the voice called out angrily from a distance.

I jerked my head around in paranoia panicking as I heard that very familiar voice of my father. My heart stopped dead in my chest, scared of what's to come if Charlie realizes I wasn't at home while he was at work I started to run to my house and saw Charlie's cruiser park literally on the sidewalk, bending the uncut grass. In front of the cruiser was the tipped over trashcan that spilled trash all over the sidewalk. He must have gone out for drinks after work considering how he parked his car.

"Oh God, he's drunk again." I whimpered to myself. I quickly sprinted to the side of the house where my room is and ducked under my window and peered inside to see if Charlie was there. I carefully and quietly as possible lifted up my window and crawled inside slowly. I had one leg in and tiptoed my foot to touch my spring mattress that was on the floor and concentrated on my footing. Once I got inside my room, I quickly shut down my window, and jumped under my thin blanket lying on my side, facing the door. Still watching the door, I slipped off my shoes and socks.

Some say that your bed should be the most comfortable and that you should end your days by having a nice sleep, but my blanket that is covering literally my whole face stinks, and you can practically feel the springs dig into your back. Though, throughout the years, I hardly even notice the discomfort anymore. At least I had something to sleep on.

After a couple of minutes of watching the door and the only sound present was my beating heart, I slowly lifted the sheets and got up from the mattress. I tiptoed towards the door and, leaned my head against it to hear outside. I felt like a spy on a mission. Through the wooden door, I heard a loud snore and then a chortle and the low sound of the commentators of the baseball game on the television. This is the only times I thank the alcohol.

I backed away from the door and went to grab my socks from my terribly worn on converse. The rubber around it was literally coming off and the rips were massive, with fluffy linen and fabric on the edges ruffled out.

With my socks in my hand, I walked towards my bathroom that I was extremely grateful for. I didn't have to go outside of my room to use the bathroom. Instead, I had my own full bath just right in my room. I stepped up on the plastic beer crate that I took from long ago when it was lying near our trashcan at the side of the house. I dropped my socks in the sink and turned on the faucet that made a tiny squeak as I turned it. I ran my dirt covered hands into the cool water and raised a wet hand to pull off my beanie. I could smell the dirtiness as I pulled it off. Grimacing in disgust, I dropped the beanie in the sink and watched as it soaked up the running water.

I ran my hand into the cool water, watching it carry away all the dirt as I rubbed my hands together. I grabbed the bar soap and began to wash my hands. While washing, I brought my head up and looked into the mirror.

In the mirror was just a plain faced girl with big brown eyes. Her lips were chapped and ripped by the constant chewing and licking of them and her pale skin that seemed to have no color in them were covered with dirt and sweat. Her dark short brown hair, like tendrils, swirled in different directions, and was greased to imperfection. Far away, she could be mistaken as a little boy. I looked away from the mirror and rubbed the bar soap onto the beanie and socks.

"Why can't I be pretty?" I asked myself sadly. While scrubbing my beanie and socks, attempting to hand wash them, I could feel the tears threatening to spill, and the painful burning of the nose, the consequences of trying to hold back the inevitable tears.

I saw a tear drop, right into the soapy mess, and quickly used the back of my hand to wipe away the tears.

"I'm such a cry baby too."

After I was done washing my beanie and socks, I laid them out my window panel and started to undress. My pajamas was just a big t-shirt that was so big on me it could be a dress. I went back inside the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. It felt incredible to feel the splash of cool water hit your face. While brushing, I realized how tired I really was. Charlie usually goes out for drinks and comes home around midnight or later, so it must be really late right now. I wanted to shower too, but I guess I should sleep now and the shower will have to wait tomorrow morning. When I was done, I crawled under my sheet and my body literally just collapsed. I closed my eyes, replayed the events that happened today in my mind.

"The lady I ran into was so pretty…" I mumbled to myself.

Bella thinking about how beautiful the women is imagined her being a princess being cheered and love because of her beauty, or a breath-taking mermaid that magically grew feet to find her prince or maybe to look for her so she can magically make beautiful, and grant her every wish, like a fairy god mother. Bella then slowly drifted away into her dreams and this time, it wasn't a nightmare nor a dreamless sleep.

For the first time in awhile, she dreamt a dream, a dream that took her away from the harshness of reality, and the cold cruel world. It was a dream that gave her everything she wished for, a happy wonderful life, but sadly, it was just a dream.

* * *

><p>I awoke suddenly to what sounded like loud footsteps. I opened my sleepy eyes halfway and saw the sun shining through my window. Suddenly, my door slammed open and I could of sworn I heard the wall crack as the door slammed into the wall. I jerked to where the door was and scrambled against the walls. My eyes were wide open staring in fright. I could felt my eyes begin to water and the involuntary shivering of my body that I tried so hard to hold back. Standing in front of me was an angry looking Charlie...<p> 


End file.
